<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dessert by clexafluff</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28679844">Dessert</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/clexafluff/pseuds/clexafluff'>clexafluff</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pillsbury Company "Pillsbury Doughboy" Commercials, Real Person Fiction</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ass Play, First Time, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:20:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>284</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28679844</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/clexafluff/pseuds/clexafluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>An evening of whispered sweet nothings.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gordon Ramsay/Pillsbury Doughboy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dessert</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gordon Ramsay knew, standing there in his kitchen with nothing but a thin apron exposing his voluptuous ass, that while he was mixing together the sugar and flour, he was about to experience a delicious treat. His excitement over how perfect his little creation would be led him to think about lathering up his mixing spoon with lube - as he had on many lonely nights before. What Gordon didn’t know was that not only was he going to be baking a scrumptious after dinner dessert, but he was also mixing up the love of his life.</p><p>————————</p><p>“Gordon… I… I need you to knead me… please… it feels so good… AH!” </p><p>“My sweet little dough boy… you make all of my other recipes go to shame.” Gordon Ramsay admitted as his delectable fingers slowly thrust inside his Pillsbury Doughboy creation. “I wanna taste your sweet ass.”</p><p>“Oh… chef daddy, please, yes. Eat me! I want your tongue in my crescent cum hole!”</p><p>Gordon obliged, licking up into Pillsbury’s yummy little bum. “Wow… you taste so good. Fuck, I want you inside me.” </p><p>“Please, chef daddy! Let me love you completely. I want to squeeze my way through your tight asshole.”</p><p>Before Gordon knew it, his sexy little creation was crawling up inside of him and Gordon knew he couldn’t last long, finally cumming inside of the mixing bowl.<br/>
The dough boy was pushed out of the chef’s quivering ass cavern, covered in his own sweet, penile excitement. He was thoroughly satisfied, acknowledging his gratitude to his creator by lathering himself up in Gordon’s flour diluted cum. </p><p>Gordon watched as his lover fell into a soft slumber. “And now…” he sighed… “in the oven you go.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>